


Signal

by Liddolyesplease



Series: Falling [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, F/M, Levi in Love (Shingeki no Kyojin), One-Sided Attraction, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liddolyesplease/pseuds/Liddolyesplease
Summary: And Petra had to watch as you cemented your place in the heart of the man she could only dream about.
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral, Levi/Reader
Series: Falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Signal

Soldiers in the Survey Corps had an extremely low life expectancy, so no one ever bothered to make long term plans for themselves. Petra was the same–except a part of her traitorously dreamed of a life that wasn’t meant to be.

For she doubted she’d live long enough to see it become her reality.

She imagined that someday, they would end the titans. They would walk outside the walls, breathe in its fresh air and be celebrated as heroes. A far fetched dream, but one she couldn’t get out of her head.

After joining the Special operations Squad, she had begun to hope even more. Captain Levi and his stregnth had made her imagine a future for all of them. His calm and composed demeanour, no matter how awful the situation, inspired her to work harder and do better.

But what began to affect her most was the man himself. The way he sometimes smiled a little into his teacup. How cleaning gave him joy. How collecting tea leaves was a hobby he hid from everyone. Little by little, she learned these things about him, and they only made her heart beat faster.

Slowly, her dreams began to involve the Captain. Once titans were gone, she would confess to him. She had never seen him around any other woman, knew for a fact that he wasn’t in any relationships, so her mind conjured up a world where he would accept her feelings. He would allow her to give him all her love and attention–and he would fall for her right back.

The two them would get married someday–and maybe even have children. Her father already liked him- having heard more then enough good things about him in her letters home. She could see a nice life with him in her future.

She knew better then to confess right now. Titans were very much alive and kicking outside the walls, but she figured it was only a matter of time they got together. She was the only woman who knew how to make his tea, the one he consulted on what suit to wear and one of the few people who could approach him when he was in a bad mood. He never said anything, but Petra thought her feelings were clear enough. While he never made a move towards her, the fact that he never outright rejected her gave her more then enough hope. So she decided to just wait it out and observe for any signals on his part. To hint that he was ready for more.

The day they set out outside of Wall Maria, and found out that they had in fact gotten rid of all titans, Petra began to dream even more. Her desired reality was so close–just one signal and she would be on her way to the life she wanted.

She waited, hoping for the signal. Maybe Captain looking at her a little too long when she was dressed up, or asking her to stay back more, in order to spend more time together. Days went by, and she saw nothing.

Until one random day.

They had been out in town, having some free time. She had watched Captiam go into a jewellery store, and had felt her hopes rise. Just before leaving, he had asked her. 

‘You- I mean, women like jewelery right? Earrings or some shit?’

Years of remaining composed in front of him had been the only reason she hadn’t balantly blushed.

'Yes Captain. Bracelets and rings are nice too.’

He had hmphed and gone off to the jewellery store, coming out of it with a box in his hand. Petra had felt like her heart had leapt out of her chest at the sight of it. Could it be-would he really jump straight to-

Suffice to say, she had trouble sleeping that night.

The next day, she saw that box again–and it’s contents. It had only been briefly, but she had seen the small sized golden hoops. Her heart had plummeted at it not being a ring- but it was still expensive jewellery. One that someone only bought for a special occasion.

So, with her heart giddy and nerves aflame, she waited. Petra went out of her way to give him ample opportunities to give it to her–staying up late to help him with paperwork, chatting more then usual while bringing his tea. The signal was almost there. She could see it.

And she did see it.

Except it wasn’t for her.

His eyes did glint- with softness and possessiveness–but not for Petra.

He did start spending more time with someone, but not with Petra.

It was you. The newly hired cook for the Garrison Engineers.

How did she know it was you?

She had seen you wearing those earrings. Late at night. While stumbling out of the Captain’s office, with your hair and clothes ruffled up.

By all means, you were a nobody. An ant in the grand scheme of things. But, you had ended up being the most important person in the world of Humanity’s Strongest Soldier.

And Petra had to watch as you cemented your place in the heart of the man she could only dream about.

She tried to pretend it wasn’t happening–but it was. Captain Levi was doing everything she had ever wanted him to, but none of it was for her.

He would smile softly at you when he thought no one was looking. Go into jewellery stores and buy expensive jewellery for you. Even on missions off the island- he would go into stores to buy you gifts. She had seen you wear them. His lunch breaks were almost always with you and if one arrived at the right time- they would see you setting out to work from his room each morning.

She resented it all- a part of her hoping it would all fall apart. That it wouldn’t work. But she squashed those thoughts down and carried her broke heart as she worked.

It would work for a few years–even though they had been incredibly painful for her, having to watch the man she was desperately in love with be so close–yet so far.

None of her resentment had affected his life–he had gone on to become a family man. Getting married, having children, buying a house.

She had thought that one day he would signal her, and they would do all those things together. Who would have thought that she had been thinking of walking on a road with someone, who clearly never meant to take her along?

And who would have thought she’d try to join him on that road- walk alongside him- against his will?

Not Petra. Or at least, not the old Petra.

When Premier Zackley called her into his office and made her that ludicrous offer, to marry the Captain. To bear his children, in order to ensure the Ackerman strength would accompany the military in the future, the words escaped her mouth before she could stop them.

'Yes. I’ll do it.’

Some people had to be okay with others tagging along in their walks, even if they didn’t want them to. Her head knew better, but her heart, desperate for the man that had it in its hold, said that maybe the Captain would be too.

She was proven wrong the very next day–because Humanity’s Strongest Soldier had quit the military. For you.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this randomly because I- have too much time on my hands apparently. I don’t actually but I’m lazy and- okay back to the note let’s not expose me today.

So, this is set in the 'Falling’ Universe. Its a sequel to it. I made it so, you can understand this as a stand alone. But if you want to read this in order then:

(1) Falling

(2) Signal

(3) For you

I know I was supposed to write a confession chapter–and I have it drafted. But I need some more time, so here’s some angst to hold y'all over!I hope you enjoyed! My asks/requests are open-so request away. Till next time!


End file.
